


You're Okay Now

by DementedFlorist



Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, Modern AU, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedFlorist/pseuds/DementedFlorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk in the woods can do wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Okay Now

**Author's Note:**

> (chucks confetti to the ground) I pulled an all nighter and made this alright let's do this let's go
> 
> If you notice spelling errors please feel free to tell me I won't be mad I'll just be sleepy

Nataku was leisurely walking through one of the makeshift pathways of the neighborhood forest, which he liked to do every once in a while to get some alone time for himself.  On this particular stroll he found that he’d been followed by a relatively new presence in his life.  One that he hasn’t gotten particularity used to. 

Bagen had followed him from the house all the way out here into the forest.  Nataku couldn’t tell if he was trying to hide his presence or not (but if he was he was doing a bad job), and he could only wonder why Bagen had even taken up following him in the first place.  

He hoped the kid wasn’t expecting some spectacular adventure.

After another several minutes of brushing through bushes and tenderly adjusting tree branches out of the way, Nataku had come to his perfect spot; a single maple tree stood tall in a semi-empty field, and a small stream flowed next to it surrounded by scattered rocks large enough to sit on along it’s edge. 

He liked the simplistic scene it brought to his eyes.  It wasn’t something you had to think deep about or tear your head apart trying to understand.

It simply was, and to Nataku that was soothing.

Shortly after the few seconds he took to take in the scene, Nataku noticed Bagen had stopped along with him.  He didn’t budge from the scrawny tree trunk he gingerly hid behind.

Nataku slumped his shoulders some, and sighed.

“Hey!” Nataku called out, turning to face Bagen at the same time. 

Bagen had flinched at the sudden noise, and at the fact that he had been noticed.  He tried to hide deeper behind the tree that was obviously not ready to be hiding anyone just yet.  Nataku rolled his eyes at this and strode over to the timid boy.

“Bagen?” Nataku asked in a gentler tone, “What are you doing, followin’ me all the way out here?”

The boy looked down, not meeting Nataku’s eyes.  He was five years younger than the teen yet stood to his chest, his hair curled forward and wrapped around his cheeks as if they were giving a reassuring embrace.  Bagen continued to avoid Nataku’s stare and fidgeted his rain boots on the dry soil.

Nataku waited a moment to see if Bagen would respond, but when he didn’t he snorted in annoyance.   _He doesn’t have to be so afraid of me_ , he thought.

“Does mom know you’re out here?” Nataku changed the subject.

Bagen nodded his head, still keeping it low.  “Yes, I told Mrs. Sei that I was going with you on your walk.”  His voice sounded slightly nervous, like it was confessing some heinous act.

“You gotta call her Mom now, Bagen, remember?”  The boy once again nodded his head.

Nataku sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

“You didn’t have to sneak behind me like that, I would have taken you along if you just asked.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Nataku said more calmly, “At least you told Mom.  And now that you’re here I’ll show you around, does that sound alright?”

At that Bagen did lift his head.  A look of surprise and delight quickly came over his features.

“Is that okay?  Can I really?” Bagen asked with excitement.

Nataku’s eyebrows shot up in wonderment.  This kid was completely nervous around him just a second ago, and now he’s all happy.  He couldn’t understand what was going through Bagen’s mind, but he was glad for the change in mood.

“Yeah, c’mon.  I’ll show you the best things about this place.”  This time when Nataku walked, Bagen was not far behind.  It was a nice feeling.  Being the youngest with two older brothers Nataku could only dream of what it’s like to  _be_  a big brother.  Now that Bagen came in the picture he was happy he’d been given that chance.  Truly he was, even if they were still strangers at this point.

Changing direction slightly, Nataku came up to the stream and followed it up towards the maple tree.  He’d sneak glances behind him to watch Bagen gaze around in awe at just about everything.

 _He probably didn’t get out much_ , Nataku figured.

They climbed over the rocks around the stream and approached the maple tree.  Bagen’s eye’s lit up immediately, taking in the sight of this ancient giant.  Nataku tried hard not to smile.

“It’s beautiful, huh.”

“Oh yes!  I’ve never seen a tree this big before!”

“There are bigger,” Nataku began, “Right here in this forest.  They’re deeper in the woods though so you could get lost trying to find ‘em.”

Bagen gave him a quizzical look.  “How come you’d know that if you’ve never even found them?”

Nataku peered down at boy with a serious expression.

“Who says I haven’t?”

Bagens mouth dropped as if that was the single most coolest thing he’d ever heard.  Nataku kept up his serious face but on the inside he was slightly beaming.

“You mean you’ve explored this whole forest?” Bagen said in amazement.

Nataku shook his head.  “Not all of it, but pretty close.  I’d get in trouble when I’d do it your age, so don’t go doin’ it until you’re older or you’ll make Mom mad.”

Bagen’s face crumbled slightly.  He looked at the ground once again.

“I’ll make sure I won’t cause any trouble, I promise.” His voice sounded almost pleading.

Feeling frozen in place from the sudden attitude change, Nataku could only look down at the small, almost fragile looking child.  He silently cursed himself.

“Well,” Nataku finally managed to speak again, “She wouldn’t get mad mad.  Mom would be more worried about you than angry, trust me.”

Bagen nodded his head, once again keeping his eyes peered downward.

“She would.”

He nodded.

“So would Dad.  So would Nintaku and Mokutaku. So would--” He paused for a moment, then continued.  “So would I.”

Nataku saw Bagen’s shoulder’s stiffen.  They began to tremble slightly, and he could tell that he was holding back tears.  He awkwardly thew up his hands, unsure if he should comfort Bagen with a hug or rub his shoulders or-

Then a quiet sob could be heard.  Then another, and another, each growing louder than the last.  Bagen was full on crying before Nataku had worked up the nerve to hug the boy tightly.  He felt unusually small in his arms.

The hugging continued until Bagen had calmed down; tears were still flowing, but the sobbing had stopped.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Bagen kept apologizing.

Nataku shook his head firmly.  “No, it’s okay Bagen.  It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong, I said something stupid.”

This time Bagen was the one to shake his head. 

“It’s not your fault I try so hard to forget but sometimes I remember and it takes over me and I can’t stop so-”

“Bagen!” Nataku shouted worriedly, grasping the boys shoulders, “Stop it!  It’s not you’re fault, none of it is!”

“Then why’d he abandon me!?”

Nataku stared into Bagen’s eyes, which were moist from tears and desperately searching for answers like his life depended on it.  Nataku felt like he was gonna cry too, but he couldn’t.  He had to be the strong one right now.

“Listen to me,” He began slowly, “What your father did was not your fault, it was his.  He’s the one who made his experiments a priority.   _He’s_  the one who didn’t fight to keep you.”

 _And I’m glad he didn’t_ , thought Nataku.

Bagen’s lip quivered.  “B-But maybe i-if I had done b-better he would h-have--”

“No he wouldn’t!” shouted Nataku, and regretted it immediately.

The hurt in Bagen’s eyes pierced Nataku’s heart more than he could ever imagine.  He knew what it felt like to be rejected.  Most people outside of family and friends call him weird,  _different_.  That’s why this tiny field in the middle of the forest, with it’s gentle sounding stream and steady maple tree, did he feel like he  _wasn’t_.

“I am so sorry,” He apologized heavily, “I-I just.  I don’t know.  I wanted to make you feel special, I guess.  I’m bad at things like this, I’m sorry.”

The hurt in Bagen’s eyes was replaced with astonishment.  “You wanted me to feel special?” Bagen asked in a small voice.

Nataku’s eyes smiled.  “Of course.  You’re family now, and I take care of family.”

“You’re,” Bagen sniffed, “You’re not disappointed I came here?”

He could have been talking about the field.  He could have been talking about his family.  Either way, Nataku knew the answer would be the same.

“Of course not.  We’re brothers.”

This time it was Bagen’s turn to hug Nataku.  They almost toppled over with how fast he had smashed into Nataku’s body, but the teen had steadied his footing in time. He was not hesitant to return the hug this time, either.

They stayed like that, in each others arms, for a long moment.  Nataku rubbed his brother’s back gently, whispering one phrase over and over again.

“You’re okay now.”

Once Bagen felt okay enough he let go of Nataku.  Nataku sheeply scratched his cheek but Bagen had a big smile plastered on his face.

They were strangers no more.

The sky had changed color slightly, which reminded Nataku that they’d been out way longer than he or their mother had expected.  He stretched a hand out to Bagen, and he once again gave his big brother an odd look.

“We should be heading back, so...” He shook his hand for emphasis.

Somehow the smile on Bagen’s face got wider, and he happily took Nataku’s hand.

They had entered the forest once more, hand in hand, leaving their special place behind and made their way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was done at like 3am it's probably not great so don't hesitate to give critiques! I appreciate it (as long as you're not mean about it).


End file.
